An Impossible Love
by British Penguin
Summary: KyoXTohru. A story about the typical throes of 2 teenagers Kyo and Tohru, how their relationship progresses and how everyone else reacts/deals with it. Now updating every week!
1. Love Blossoms Ever So Slowly

**Hey. This is one of my first fanfics, so please be nice!! No flames :( Ummm yeah. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own this story. I think. So you will be sued if you use it:)))**

"Tohru, Tohru, you have to let me come over again soon!! And next time, have more lollypops!" Momiji yelled out the door. He had been over at Shigure's house, and was just leaving.

"Get out, you annoying little... Can he be any more hyper?" Kyo said, turning to Tohru.

"I think he's cute!" Tohru said, beaming up at him with her russet colored puppy eyes. Kyo blinked a couple of times before answering.

"Whatever. I'm going to the roof," he scowled, disappearing through the door.

_Damn! I did it again! God, why do I always act like I don't care about what Tohru says, when I really do? _Kyo thought to himself. He looked up to the sky, only to find gigantic rain clouds moving ominously towards him.

"Stupid rain clouds!" he yelled, and ran back to his room. Why did the weather hate him? **(AN - poor kyon kitchi. :D)**

Kyo sighed and flopped back onto his bed. He punched the pillow a couple of times before placing his head on it and closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

From the corner of his half – closed eye, Kyo saw a dark shadowy figure advancing towards him. He jerked up, attentive and ready to strike the minute the intruder got to close to him…

**Yeah, sorry this chapter was so short, but… :DD**

**Cliffie!**


	2. Shigure Unannounced

**Yay, chapter 2 is up! I worked on this chapter at school… I didn't feel like doin homework! lol.**

It was Tohru.

"Holy shit! Tohru!" Kyo said, opening his closed fists.

"Oh! Did I scare you? Omigosh, I did! I'm so sorry! Oh no, I…um," she gasped, totally spazing out.

"God, Tohru, you scared the hell out of me! Why are you in my room? You should get out! ……. Gah!" Kyo scowled. He didn't want Tohru to see him like this. He looked pointedly at the other wall. A sob came from across the room.

"I sniff just… I was going to get sniff your laundry, but you weren't here, and I hiccup …"

Kyo's expression softened. "It's okay Tohru, you don't have to apologize. It's my own damn fault for going up to the roof and not seeing you coming."

Tohru looked up. Had she heard right? Was Kyo _apologizing_ to her?

"Come on; let's go get you some water (Tohru was still hiccupping). Okay?"

"No, I'm fine, really, I just hiccup umm, I'll just, uh, go… hiccup Oh! Laundry! Kyo, do you have anything for me to wash?" Tohru asked, still hiccupping.

"Uh, no… Seriously, you should drink some water. Your hiccupping is getting annoying."

Tohru blushed.

"No! I mean, no, it's not annoying, it's just… ahg! (sounds of exasperation Just forget it," Kyo sighed. He looked at Tohru's bright eyes, and mentally scolded himself. _You're such an ass,_ he though. _Why can't you be nice to her for a change?_

"Come on, let's go to the roof. I want to show you something," he said, steering her out of his room, and towards the stairs.

About halfway up the staircase, Tohru lost her balance and slipped.

"Uwahg!" she shouted, surprised at her sudden unbalanced self.

After flailing her arms for a few seconds, she finally fell over, right on top of (you guessed it) Kyo. There was a POOF! and right where Kyo was just seconds ago was an orange cat. Tohru's eyes practically bulged out of her head.

"Oh! Are you okay Kyo? I'm so sorry! I can't believe I slipped! Oh no, are you sure you're really okay?" Tohru panicked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Uhm, uh huh…"

Kyo sighed. This kind of ruined the moment. He was going to show her how pretty the stars were at night – she'd like that kind of thing

"Oh my, what have we here?" Shigure asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "Ah, young love!" he said, smiling perversely.

"It's not like that, you sick demented freak! Tohru slipped, and that's all!" Kyo yelled, getting really pissed at Shigure.

"Oh she _slipped_, hmm? Excuses, excuses. It's okay to tell me if you two are together! That reminds me of when I was young…" and with that, he launched into some old sick story about his high school days.

At this, Kyo snapped…

"SHIGURE!!!" he yowled, and lunged towards him.

**Haha. A typical day in the Sohma household… lol. Shigure makes me laugh.**

**Oh, and thankyouthankyouthankyou! to my reviews! I know there's only two, but I wasn't expecting any, and they were both positive and cool, so yay! **

**I will update as soon as possible, okay:-)**


	3. Strange Waves

**Hmm. I dunno what to write! Oh, and thanks for the reviews, this makes me soooo happy:-)**

Briiiinngg!

Kyo slammed his hand down on the alarm clock, practically breaking it. After excessive amounts of grumbling, he finally got out of bed, and got ready for school. He wasn't looking forward to it (as usual), and was going as slow as possible.

He stumbled down the stairs, almost running over Yuki.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Same to you, you damn rat!"

Kyo pushed his way downstairs, and plopped (this word sounds funny to me... haha!) down on the chair opposite Shigure. He looked over, and saw Tohru making pancakes (I have absolutely no idea whatsoever of what Japanese eat, so...), and quietly singing to herself. Kyo sighed.

_Huh… Will I _ever_ tell her about my feelings towards her? Maybe tonight, I'll try going to the roof with her again…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tohru, Tohru, can I come to your house today? Pleeaassee?" Momiji begged. Tohru, of course, said yes. "Yay! Kyo, Yuki, are you gonna play cards with us? You should!"

"Hey, who said you and Tohru were going to play cards? And who said you were even coming over?!" Kyo said.

"Tohru did, silly! We're gonna play cards, and have so much fun! Tohru, you should bring your friends too!" Momiji said, becoming more and more hyper (maybe it's the lollypops?).

"Oh, you mean Uo and Hanna? Yeah, I'll ask them to come along, too! Hang on, and I'll go get them!" Tohru said, walking away.

"God, Momiji, will you never shut up?" Kyo grumbled.

After a minute, Tohru came over with Hanna and Uo in tow.

"Tohru, it was kind of you to invite us over," said Hanna.

_It's those strange waves again... And what's more, Kyo's waves are even more complex. It's almost like... love? For Tohru? Hmmmm... _Hanna thought to herself. _But, this doesn't make sense. Kyo does not seem the type... But Tohru's emanating similar waves ... Could this be?_ Hanna frowned.

"Is something wrong Hanna? Would you rather not come over?" Tohru asked, worriedly.

Hanna smiled. "No, I'm alright. Just lost in thought, that's all."

Kyo looked over suspiciously. "If this has anything to do with your psychic poison waves, so help me…" She looked him square in the eye. "I knew it!"

"You're just afraid that I will tell everyone about what you're _really_ thinking, aren't you?"

"Shut the hell up!" Kyo growled. Everyone stared at Kyo. What on earth was he really thinking? "Never mind! Aren't we supposed to be concentrating on what we're going to do tonight?" he said, quickly changing the subject.

_Ah ha, so it's true... _Hanna smiled._ But I think for now I'll just keep this to myself. That is, until the need should arise for me to tell them... Like if Kyo and Tohru got into a fight. But not until then; I'll let them work it out._

**Ooo! So Hanna knows! lol. Yeah, sorry I didn't update sooner. Friday was the school dance, and then Saturday my friends and I went to an anime convention. (Those to events contradict each other, don't they?) It was soooo fun! I dressed up as Tohru, and my friend Melissa dressed up as Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. My friend Leah also went, but she didn't have time to make a costume… That was my first time doing a cosplay, and it was so fun, that I want to do it again! If you haven't done anything like this, check out and click on conventions. It's soooo cool, and I hope that you could experience the magic and funness (what a nice, made-up word!) of the anime convention world. Did that not just sound like a very cheesy commercial? lol.**


	4. Tormented Dreams

**Hello! How goes it to you? Oh, and thanks to Yuki's-lil-sis, and also to FuzziFuruba! I loved the comments! **

"Ha! I win!" Uo shouted. Her and Kyo had gotten really competitive in their card game (what's it called again? I can't seem to recall…).

"You did not, you little cheater!" Kyo yelled back, slamming his fists down on the table, causing it to almost tip over.

"Just because I'm better than you doesn't mean that you have to go and pin false lies on me!" Uo replied.

"Why… YOU!!!" Kyo spluttered. "Damn Yankee!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, tonight was er… exciting… Right?" Tohru said. Hanna and Uo ended up spending the night, and they were all in Tohru's room. Uo rolled her eyes, and muttered something that sounded like _cough-sore loser-cough!_ Hanna smiled, and turned to Tohru.

"So, are the Sohmas' treating you kindly? There's no… _funny things_ happening, are there? No one's trying to… do anything to you?" She was thinking of Kyo when she said this, and so, apparently, was Tohru.

"Uh, no! He'd never do anything like that! Oh no, he's perfectly fine, don't bother him… He'll probably try to kick you if you do anything to him…" she rambled.

Hanna picked up on her interesting waves. _Hmmmm… What could this mean? Has he already done something to her? If he did, so help me God, I'll kill that bastard... _She sighed. _My little Tohru, growing up already…_

"Hey, who wants brownies? I made some earlier!" Tohru said, changing the subject.

"Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"You do realize that it's almost one in the morning, don't you? How the hell will we get up tomorrow?" Uo asked.

"Oh… Well, I just thought…"

"It's okay; I'm in the mood for some brownies. I'll go downstairs and get them," Hanna said.

"No, no, it's okay! I know where they are, and it'll only take me a second. I'll be back soon!" Tohru said.

A minute later, she came to the doorway of the kitchen, but a noise in it stopped her. It sounded like… talking? No, more like…

_Kyo!_ Tohru thought to herself, and she peeked into the kitchen. There, his head down on the table, was Kyo. He was fast asleep. _I wonder why he's sleeping in there, _she speculated. She was about to leave the kitchen, giving up the brownies so as not to disturb Kyo, when he started to murmur something.

"Hmmggg (sleep sounds)… No, why not…. Uhh…. Mpphh (more sleeping sounds)… No!! Please! Listen to me!... Oh, why?... She hates me, she hates me! ……. Why don't you….. love…. me?... Monster! I'm a monster, that's why! ….. I can't be loved!... Ohhhagg! (and yet, even more sleeping noises…) Tooohhrruuu! ……. Tohru… Why?"

Tohru froze up at the sound of her name. _He… He dreams about me?_ she wondered. Slowly, she turned around, and headed back up the stairs.

**Awww, Kyo even dreams about her! Cute… But his dreams sound kinda… morbid.**

**Yeah, sorry this took so long. I went to the school dance, an Anime Convention (soooo fun, it was my first Con ever!), and we went on a big trip to Kansas City trip, that involved spending the night at these huge dorms. So yeah, now I'll be updating more often. Or at least I hope… Lol.**


	5. Up on the Rooftop

**Sorry that it's been a while. My bad! Oh, and I just realized that I spelled Hana wrong… But not anymore! Lol. Yeah, while I'm typing this, my kitty Mya is sleeping in my lap. Awww! She's still a kitten, so she's really cute. - Maybe I should have named her Kyo-Kun? Lol.**

"Errr… Kyo? Are you awake?" Tohru called softly.

"That's not the way to wake him up! Here, let me try. HEY KYO, GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND MAKE US SOME BREAKFAST!" Uo shouted. At the same time, Hana zapped him with her waves.

"KYAAAAA!" Kyo shouted, jolting upright. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!!" He glared at Uo and Hana. They both shrugged.

"Aww, is Mr. Grumpypuss tired?" Uo teased.

"Umm, Kyo?" Tohru hesitated.

"Yeah, what?"

"Were you… having a bad dream last night? Because I was going to go and get brownies, and you were in here, and you seemed really… I don't know… restless." Tohru didn't mention the other part of his dream.

"No! …. I mean, er, no, I, er… No, no bad dreams here!" Kyo said. Uo looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

_Oh no… Did Tohru hear me talk in my sleep? Or worse yet, did she hear me talk about her? Aw crap…_Kyo thought.

The guilt must have shown in his face, because Uo said "Wah ha ha ha! Looks like you're not so tough after all, orangey! Imagine that! Kyo having nightmares…"

"It _does_ seem rather strange, doesn't it," Hana commented.

_And they only know half of it…_ Kyo thought despairingly.

"Umm, well, shall I make breakfast?" Tohru said, changing the subject (as she did so often). "What would you like?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days flew by as uneventful. Kyo and Yuki fought, as usual, and Tohru tried to stop them. Shigure was his usual perverted self, and was seen lately reading some strange book that had a picture of a foreign girl in a bikini on the cover (no one wanted to read this, no matter how many times Shigure insisted that it was "absolutely marvelous" – what a disgusting pervert.)

"Hey, Tohru, can you come upstairs with me? I want to show you something," Kyo told her. He was going to take her to the roof again. Or, at least try too…

"Er, okay," Tohru replied.

They climbed up the stairs together, and sat down on the roof.

_I should tell her… I should tell her how I feel about her. This is the perfect moment… _Kyo thought to himself. He glanced over at Tohru.

"So is this what you wanted to show me?" Tohru asked.

_Does she think this is stupid? God, I knew I shouldn't have taken her here…_

"Uh, yeah… I wanted to show you how pretty the stars were at night. I like to come up here to clear my head, or just think about stuff. Do you think… I mean, do you… eh… Is this stupid to you?" Kyo finally asked.

"Oh, no! I think it's so beautiful! I never knew that half of these stars were even there!" Tohru reassured him.

Kyo was looking at Tohru. _She's beautiful herself. Her face glows in the moonlight. I've never noticed that before… _Kyo leaned in towards Tohru. She looked at him, and was somewhat confused (haha, she's ruining the moment…).

_What is he doing? Does he like me? Oh… Mom, I'm confused!_

"Tohru, are you okay? You look… I dunno…" Kyo asked her.

"Oh, no, I'm fine!"

Kyo smiled, and once again, leaned towards Tohru, and kissed her.

**OoOoOoOo… They kissed! Aww… (Am I a shmuck or what?) Yeah I'm sooooooooooooo sorry once again for not updating sooner, but I've been really busy… Yeah, and in science class, we're studying the zodiac! So cool! Ah, but what about the cat? Poor, poor Kyo - Kun. Left out of everything… :-)**


	6. This Really isn't a Chapter

Hey, I just wanted to tell everyone who reads my fanfic that I won't be writing for maybe a week or so, because my dad just past away. So I'm sorry, but I will be writing again, but just not for a week or more…

- British Penguin


	7. Asleep Under the Stars

**BAH!!!! I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! I'LL APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD FOR MY EXTREME AND UNEXCUSABLE LATENESS!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH:-(**

**Do I sound like Ritchan:-) Well, it's true: I am VERY VERY VERY (repeat, repeat, etc.) sorry for not updating in, like, 5 billion years (actually more like 3 months, but…)!!**

**So yeah… And I just realized that in chapter 4, Tohru made brownies. BROWNIES???????!!!!!!!!! What is Japan turning into in my story, another America? What the hell are **_**brownies**_** doing in there? I have some serious issues.**

**Anyway… back to the story.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Darkness._

_She was surrounded by it. She reached out her arms, but only felt the cold hiss of air escaping through her otherwise empty fingers. But what was that faint orb in the distance? A light of some kind?_

_Her eyes widened, as she began to move faster and faster towards it. Her heart was about to come out of her chest, it was beating so fast. She closed her eyes for a minute, and her hands felt something soft and warm. She looked and it was an arm. Her eyes traveled upwards, and sought out the face she knew so well. _

_Her face leaned closer to his, and her heart beat yet even faster still._

_"Tohru."_

_"Tohru."_

"Tohru."

Tohru awakened at the sound of her name, and she looked wildly around, as she was pulled out of her dream and into reality. She looked into the eyes of Kyo.

"Ehh?" Wha – how…"

"You fell asleep. We both did…"

Tohru looked around and saw the clear morning sky. She glanced down, and saw that she had fallen asleep on Kyo's lap.

"O – oh. Um." (Okay, before I go on any further, may I just say that there was NOTHING going on last night, they just fell asleep. That's all. Got it, you sickos?)

It was silent for a while, as each was lost in their own reflections.

_Wow. I can't believe I fell asleep! And on Kyo, too. I hope he's okay with that... Last night was fun though – the stars were so pretty! And it was fun talking to Kyo, _Tohru thought.

_Crap, I fell asleep! I probably killed Tohru with my weight... _(Again, NOT like that!) _Oh shit! What it Shigure sees us on the roof together? With his mind, who knows what he'll discern of it._ _Damn. But it was still cool, staying up late and talking with Tohru. And... well. Other stuff, too... _(Hey, he's a normal teenage boy, give him a break!) Kyo thought to himself.

"We should go back downstairs before Shigure – " Kyo started.

"OH… MY…" Shigure said, emerging on the roof; book in hand. "What have we here? Kyo, what in God's name did you do to Tohr - !" he began, but was thrown against the wall by a very pissed off Kyo, and could speak no more.

"YOU. BASTERD. GET. OFF. MY. BACK!!!" Kyo yelled, aiming another punch at Shigure.

"Uhh… Umm… Er, that is…please, stop!" Tohru said, trying to separate the two. "We just… fell asleep."

Shigure gave Tohru one fleeting glance, and burst out laughing. "H - how could I… take… you…s – seriously?" he gasped. "You're t - too… innocent."

"Enough," Yuki said quietly, also emerging from the stairs and onto the roof. "If Miss Honda says nothing happened, then nothing happened. Take her word for it."

Kyo and Shigure stared at him.

"When the hell did you get here?" Kyo demanded. Yuki didn't answer.

"Miss Honda, please, let's go get ready for school." (Is Yuki jealous? Nope, he just wants to get to school on time…)

Tohru tried to protest, but was steered out of the room. Which left Kyo and Shigure in an awkward position… At least for poor Kyo.

"So," Shigure said slyly.

"Nothing happened, dammit (Is it just me, or does he always seem to be denying things like this?). We just…"

Shigure raised an eyebrow. "You…what?"

"Nothing," Kyo growled. "I just showed her the night sky, and she got – okay, _we_ got tired, and fell asleep," Kyo added, after seeing Shigure's look.

"Mmm hmm, a very likely story…"

"WHAT?! It's the truth, dammit!" Kyo glared at Shigure and walked towards the stairs.

"Don't tell Yuki; he might me very… _angry _with you if he ever catches wind of what you did to Tohru," Shigure said, smiling his perverted smile.

"WHY YOU!" Kyo shouted, turning towards him. However, he didn't do anything. Shigure looked surprised.

"Are you serious? Did you really do… I was just kidding! Oh, my, my, Kyo – Kun. Not so innocent, now are we?" Shigure said, all – knowing.

"I!... We…. kissedthat'sall," Kyo muttered. Did he really want Shigure to know this? No, but the alternative was worse… Kyo turned again, and went down the stairs, his face beat red.

"Oh my…"Shigure said to himself. "High school… what a wonderful age!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aawwwwwwwwwww!!!! They are sooo cute together:-) Kawaii! (I really am a schmuck.) Okies, I'm open to any and all suggestions as to what could happen next, so send them my way! PLEASE send me some ideas – I'm fresh out:-(**

**Oh, and check out my fan art at (www dot) theotaku (dot com) (/portfolio/britishpenguin/) - my screen name is also britishpenguin, okay:-P**

**With many thanks to my readers and commenters, **

**British Penguin**


	8. UPDATE! :D

**HOLY GOD I HAVE NOT UPDATED THIS IN 3 YEARS. D:**

I don't even KNOW where to begin... DAMN I can't believe it's been that long! I am SO SO SO SO sorry, like foreal. D:

Okay, so just a few things that have changed since 2007: I am now a senior in high school. I know what I want to do with my life (photography). It is my passion, and I am going to try to make a great career out of it for me. I have joined theatre and it has made me way more outgoing. I have matured so much since writing this, and I must say my sense of humour has changed...it's much more perverted... –snicker(:

One thing you'll be happy about is that my writing has improved tremendously since '07. :D

Okay, enough about me, I'm sure all you guys want is the next chapter! Let's get this bitch going, eh?

**So expect an update within the week! YEAH! :DDDD Rest assured, my updates won't ever be this sporadic ever again. I promise.**

**-British Penguin**


	9. Rainy Day Kisses

**A/N: I'm back, after an unnecessarily long hiatus! My apologies! But, without any further ado, I am pleased to present to you the next chapter in this fanfic! :D Just a side note - this takes place the next day after the last chapter. **

Kyo was extremely pissed when he woke up to an angry thunderstorm pounding on the house, seemingly threatening to knock it down. The pouring rain sounded like thousands of gun shots hitting the roof each minute, each crash of rolling thunder felt like a minor bomb hitting the house, and the lightning flashes were so bright that he had to burrow himself under the covers to block it out.  
There were not enough proper words to describe how much Kyo detested the rain - almost as much as Yuki. Every time the weather behaved like this Kyo would respond by sleeping the entire day until it disappeared. Even though Tohru was here, today would be no different, he thought. Maybe if he was lucky he would dream of her - and it was those thoughts that made the day feel possible to tolerate.  
He was about to drift back to sleep when the smell of salmon wafted through the air and into his bedroom. His ears perked up and he caught the faint melody of Momiji's hot springs song. From what he could hear it sounded quite beautiful and with a jolt he realized it could only be Tohru singing. He had never heard her sing before and it was quite a pleasant surprise.  
With a major effort Kyo got himself up and, still wrapped in his olive green comforter, he wondered downstairs to the kitchen. He stood silently in the doorway, watching her cook and sing until she turned around to grab a bowl from the counter.  
"Oh! Good morning Kyo-kun!" she bowed cheerfully.  
Kyo was still too sleepy to come up with an intelligible response back, so he just mumbled and walked closer to her. He was so exhausted and was starting to fall asleep again, regardless of the fact that he was still standing upright.  
"Um Kyo-kun? It's almost lunchtime, so I'm making salmon for you. Shigure and Yuki-kun are out, so we're the only ones home." She blushed as she said this, thinking of the last time they were alone on the roof together.  
When he didn't respond, she furrowed her brow and said again, "Kyo-kun? Did you hear me? Um, I'm sorry if...well, if you don't really want to be around me because of what happened the other night... I didn't mean for anything to happen...unless you feel the same way... Kyo-kun? Are you okay? ...Hello?"  
At this point he was completely asleep and was starting to lean dangerously towards her at an alarmingly fast rate. At the last moment Tohru threw her hands up in defense when she realized what was happening, but she was too late. Kyo crashed into her and immediately transformed into a small ginger coloured cat as they both came tumbling down onto the floor. Amazingly, he hadn't even noticed and was still fast asleep on Tohru's lap. She stared at him for a moment, wondering how on earth he could still be asleep after falling on top of her. She was afraid of getting up in case he woke up, although chances were he wouldn't considering what had just happened, but still she did not move. Besides, she thought he looked too cute all curled up and vulnerable as he was. She scratched behind his ears and he purred almost as loud as the thunder outside.  
For about an hour she absent-mindedly petted him while her mind raced over how to talk to him about the night they kissed without embarrassing the two of them. She had almost completely forgotten about his need to change back until she was painfully reminded when with a rather loud pop! he transformed back into Kyo-kun, the person. She gave a loud shrill shriek at the same time he yelled and wrapped the abandoned comforter around his waist.  
"What the hell?" he shouted, unaware of how he had gotten into this state. He looked rather indignant, standing there in nothing but a bed blanket covering him. His copper hair was all askew and his eyes had that particular look of someone who had just woken up and was not quite into the reality of this world.

He looked to Tohru for some sort of explanation and she shrugged, exclaiming, "Well, you sort of fell asleep and then you fell on top of me and I just didn't have the heart to wake you up and move you!"

He put his hand out and ruffled her hair, muttering something about going upstairs to put on some clothes. However, still in a state of confusion he began shuffling over to the front door and unbeknownst to him walked straight outside and into the pouring rain.

"Ah, Kyo-kun-" Tohru began to shout, but was drowned out in Kyo's screech of rage. He was just standing there in shock, completely soaked to the bone. She ran toward him to attempt to drag him back into the house but he just flopped his head onto her shoulder and uttered a low noise that sounded like a cross between a growl and a hiss.

"Kyo-kun, you are going to catch a cold if you do not get out of this rain!" Tohru sighed, still trying to tug him back into the room.

"No, I can't," he whispered.

"You...can't?" Tohru repeated, thoroughly confused. "You hate the rain!"

"Yeah, but it reminds me that I can't run away from you. If I step back into the house right now, I don't think I'll ever get back the courage to really talk to you," he said softly, his head down in defeat and embarrassment. Tohru considered this as she continued to hold Kyo's hand.

"Look, I don't know what I was thinking the other night, I really don't. I normally would never do something that forward, especially when I don't know how you feel about it. And you probably hate me now. I won't blame you if you do, okay? I'm so stupid for ruining our friendship like that! God, I'm sorry," he sighed, hanging his head even lower than before.

"Kyo-kun, is that really...what you think? Do you hate me because-"

"I could never hate you!" he interrupted.

"Oh, well then what's so wrong? Kyo-kun, I really... I... Well, I don't know how to put this but... Well... IthinkIreallylikeyou," she mumbled. He just stood there in complete and utter shock, unable to believe such great news had just came out of her mouth.

"You... You do? Really, not joking?" he asked hopefully, now staring into her eyes. She nodded and her face turned a dark rose colour. Kyo grinned and had to resist the urge to hug her. Instead, he took her delicate face in his hands and gently pressed his lips to hers. Even though it was pouring rain, for once in his whole life it did not matter as long as he was standing there, kissing the one person he truly cared about. It felt like time stood still just for them as their mouths converged in perfect unison. He had never experienced anything like it and he ached to explore every inch of her, of them, of this new and glorious relationship that had burst between them.

They stood like that for what seemed like aeons, not caring that they were both completely saturated with the cool spring rain. It was only when Tohru broke away and led Kyo by the hand back to the house that he even realized he was still here at home with her. He smiled, serene and content with his place in the world at the moment.

"You know, I really am glad now that I didn't take you away from the rain. It really does you good," Tohru laughed and rested her head happily against Kyo's shoulder.

"Me too... I think I'm starting to appreciate you more and more every day," he replied back. "Now, what should we do until Shigure and that damn rat return home...?" he asked with a devilish smile. He could only hope that they still had many more errands to complete before they travelled home.

**A/N: Well, FINALLY another chapter done! :D Aw, KyoXTohru makes me so effing happy there are no words to describe. I'm pretty sure you feel the same way, considering you're still reading this! **  
**Just a note of shameless advertising... check out my photography website at (minus the spaces)** **http:/ www. wix .com/ cwilgerphotography/corinne-wilger-photography**  
**and my deviantART site at (minus the spaces)** **http:/ ****ypt-love-me-dead .deviantart/**** .com**  
**Much thanks and have a kick ass winter holiday! May you have much snow! (Unless you live in the tropics, then unto you I dare say "fuck you!" I wish I was somewhere nice and warm, with a palm tree and a couple of dolphins flopping in the waters by the beach... D:)**

**xx**  
**BritishPenguin**


	10. Shigure Knows

**A/N: Not much to say this week, except enjoy - read and review! Reading your comments make me happy and prods me to update faster. :P Special shout-out to BabyAngelCake for reading and loving this story!(:  
**  
Shigure was not sure what he thought he was going to come home to, since this was the first time he had left Kyo and Tohru home since they'd kissed, but it certainly wasn't what he saw. Which was nothing. No one seemed to be at home at all. He placed his keys on the table and kicked his leathered old shoes onto the wooden floor of the kitchen.  
"Kyo, Tohru! I'm home!" he sang, peering over the corner and into the next room. It was surprisingly empty. One by one, Shigure checked each room, only to find that he was the only person in them. He slowly made his way upstairs, making as much noise as possible in case the other occupants of the house were...busy. He knocked softly on Tohru's door and the force of his hand swung the not-so-closed door open. He braced himself for unnecessary sights but when he forced his eyes open no one was there.  
Drawing conclusions, he slowly and silently crept over to Kyo-kun's door. His hand froze on the door handle, not sure of what it would reveal. Even though he was a bit of pervert, it was different when it came to his own family (of which he included Tohru). He rapped quickly on the door but to no avail - it seemed as if no one was actually home. Unable to handle the suspense, Shigure ripped the door open with a flourish, half expecting to bust the two teens making out, or worse. Instead, he frowned when he realized no one else was in sight.  
He was about to give up and retreat back downstairs when he remembered with a jolt that the last time he saw the two of them together was on the roof. Smirking, he ran up the ladder and banged open the door. He gave a small "aha!" cry of victory when he saw a petite brunette leaning against an orange haired boy, their hands intertwined in an intimate manner. When they heard Shigure barge in, they sprang apart in surprise.  
"What...the hell?" Kyo spluttered indignantly.  
"Oh my... what have we here?" Shigure asked, a sly smile sneaking into his face.  
"Shigure, you scared the shit out of me you stupid bastard!" Kyo hissed, his cat ears flat on his head.  
"Well tsk tsk Kyon-kitchi! You should be ashamed of yourself, taking advantage of poor Tohru while no one is at home to supervise."  
They both glanced over in unison towards her. She was looking rather flushed in the face from embarrassment. She shook her head and threw her hands up in defense.  
"Kyo-kun didn't do anything, I swear! We were just talking up here!" She panicked, knowing that this was quite possibly the most unconvincing statement heard by the three of them in a long time. She was an awful liar and everybody knew it.  
"Shigure, can you please just get of the damn roof and leave us alone?"  
Shigure and Tohru looked at each other in amazement. Kyo had never been this demanding and outright about something so personal before. After seeing the incredulous looks they were throwing him, he added "What? It's not like he doesn't know about us dating. So I don't see why he can't give us some peace and quiet for once!"  
"What?" Tohru gasped. She marveled at the idea that Kyo-kun had considered them together and talked about it without even blinking an eye. Moreover, she was somewhat confused when he mentioned Shigure knowing about their newfound relationship.  
"Oh...um. I sort of told Shigure on accident..." Kyo muttered.  
"As you should! I deserve to know what is happening in my own house!" Shigure said haughtily. Kyo snorted and pushed him towards the door.  
"Yes, yes, I'm going now. Happy? Just don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he sang as he walked back into the house.  
"That doesn't rule out very much, does it?" Kyo observed, looking at Tohru. She blushed heavily and he sighed, still very content and at peace with the world.

**A/N: Sorry for the filler chapter! I promise things will start picking up and get more exciting from here! :D Please R&R as always!  
On a completely different note, I applied to my dream college today! I still have to submit my portfolio, letters of recommendation, resume, and statement of purpose, but still, I finally applied! Keep your fingers crossed... ^^**


End file.
